


Cursed Demons 被诅咒的恶魔

by Helenaxxx



Series: Devil certainly cries [2]
Category: DevilMayCry
Genre: I favored V I admit that, Kyrie married another men, M/M, all half-demon struggled with their immortality and vulnerabilty, half-demon all have their issues, ten years after DMC5
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenaxxx/pseuds/Helenaxxx
Summary: 有这样一个古老的赌局，恶魔不能爱上一个人；又有这样一个古老的诅咒，半人半魔注定将失去他们的此生挚爱。





	Cursed Demons 被诅咒的恶魔

弗杜那小镇上依旧是当年的景象，美丽的建筑，斯巴达的巨大雕像，嬉闹的孩童，远处教堂里隐隐传来了圣咏声。

十年之后，尼禄第一次回到了这里，在完成了委托后，在街道上信步闲逛。

天色已晚，天空被夕阳染红，壮丽的色彩在天空的尽头渐渐沉淀成一片深红，与远处的森林连接起来。树林里传来窸窣的声响，尼禄不自觉地看向了自己的右手，这可是他第一次直面恶魔的地方。然而，只是一群乌鸦从一片幽深中飞出，发出难听的叫声，追随天际的血色而去。

也许那一天没有来到这里的话，之后的事情统统不会发生，他还只是弗杜那的一个普通人，经营着自己的五金铺子，有了妻子和几个孩子。

可他还是不可挽回地成为了一名半人半魔的恶魔猎人，一名雇佣兵，天涯海角，四处流浪。但尼禄承认，他接下这个来自弗杜那的委托，不仅仅是为了那优厚的报酬。

他随意推门走进了一家酒吧，天色还没有晚，但是里面已经热闹了起来。他选了一个不惹眼的角落坐了下来，听着那群男人在杯子碰撞中浑浊的嗓音。

人群渐渐地向着一边聚拢，尼禄听到了起哄和加油的声音。原来，他们正在玩着掰手腕的比赛，两个面色通红的人坐在了桌子两边，额头上的青筋和胳膊上的肌肉都几乎到了爆炸的边缘，桌子上的杯子都轻轻颤抖。

“上啊！”

“别像个娘们儿似的呀！”

人群中起着哄，只见一边穿着黑色背心的男人的额头上冒出了更大的汗珠，咬紧了下颌，可是他的小臂微微颤抖，胳膊肘有了松动的痕迹，而对面把外套脱了一半挂在身上的男人，眼里逐渐露出了压制的自信。

“砰”地一声，黑色背心的手被牢牢地按在了桌子上，他整个人都歪过了半截，人群中爆发了雷鸣般的欢呼，一半外套站了起来伸出双臂欢呼。

“好样的！”

“不愧是恶魔的右手啊！”

随着人群的欢呼，一半外套还锤了一下自己鼓起来的胸肌，发出了类似猩猩的咆哮，而黑色背心埋着头坐在那里，手腕上通红。

“恶魔之力终究是不可战胜的呀！” 人群中又爆发出一阵欢呼。

尼禄看着这场闹剧，喝了一口他的啤酒，轻笑了一下。

恶魔之力终究是不可战胜的。

 

黑色背心没有什么再待下去的必要了，他灰溜溜地站起了身来，背后沾着人们灼热的目光，走向了角落里。

“嘿，那个男人是什么来头？” 

黑色背心忽然抬起头，看见角落里坐着一位头戴黑色兜帽的男子。

“你是外乡人吧，” 黑色背心坐到了兜帽人的对面，露出了一个无奈又坦诚的微笑，“这里没人不认识西蒙。”

“他右手的力气大得惊人，传闻说那是得到了恶魔的力量。” 

“这里难道有恶魔吗？” 兜帽人问他。

“据说是有的，十多年前吧，传说森林里有怪物。”

“是真的有怪物，还是哄骗小孩子不要贪玩的童话呢？” 兜帽人轻笑了一下。

“当然有，我的哥哥就死在恶魔的手里，那天森林里有了恶魔，他是圣剑骑士团的一员，意外中他就死在了恶魔的手里。” 黑色背心说这话的时候，显得意外得淡然。

“十几年前我还是个什么都不懂的孩子，这件事对我来说也没什么特别的印象了。” 

“只是我的母亲，她受到了很大的伤害。” 黑色背心灌下了一大口啤酒，回头看了一眼还在庆祝的人群。

“恶魔之力哪是什么值得炫耀的东西？不过是夺人性命的武器罢了。”

“确实如此。”

“话说，我倒是知道真的获得了恶魔之力的人。” 黑色背心凑近了脑袋，期待兜帽里那张阴影中的脸上能露出那么一点兴奋的神情。

“哦，是吗？” 兜帽下的脸还是平静得没有一丝波澜。

“是的，十几年前，据说有一位骑士，在与恶魔的战斗中负伤，就获得了恶魔的力量，他的右手就变得像恶魔一样，力大无穷。”

“后来呢？他有像恶魔一样作恶多端吗？”

“另一个恶魔男人杀死了教皇，而他拯救了弗杜那。”

“他是一个善良的恶魔喽，这么说。” 

“可以这么说，到底他还是半个人类，本质不是恶魔。” 黑色背心看着已经干了的酒杯，眼神呆滞，“那个半魔有着一头闪耀的银色头发，就和我们的神斯巴达一样，也许冥冥之中，他就注定了要当个善良的半魔。” 

“如此无所不能的人，还能坚定自己的信念真是一桩奇事啊，要我，有这样的力量的话，一定会为所欲为的。” 兜帽人自嘲地说笑着，可黑背心摇了摇头。

“他也还是人，并非无所不能，他没能救下我的哥哥，” 黑色背心抬起了眼睛，“他叫乔希，那个半魔是他的朋友，他们一起去的森林，但我的哥哥死在了恶魔手下。”

“为此，我的母亲和我说过，他心存愧疚，曾经上门道过谦。当然，我的母亲不怪他。”

黑色背心抬起酒杯喝完了最后一口，杯子里只剩下来了一些泡沫。

“也许就是有那么一点无能为力的事情，他才更理解人类吧。”

兜帽男人藏在黑暗里，没有说话，仿佛一座黑色的雕像。

\--------

没错，半人半魔并非无所不能，尼禄知道失去的滋味，从失去克雷多开始，他经历了许多难以挽回的失去。后来的雇佣兵岁月里也是，雇主可怜的小女儿会死在绑匪的手里，年迈好心的老夫妻会被丧心病狂的人杀害，无辜的孩子会在回家的路上被可怕的爆炸波及......每一次失去都深深腕进了他的心里，他悔恨、痛苦，但久而久之，失去的刺刀不再锋利，而他的神经也更加强韧。

凡人皆有一死。

人类可以在短暂的光阴里沉沦于痛苦，但他面对着永无尽头的生命，不可能背负起所有人的苦痛。他尽其所能，再听由天数，不悲不喜，平静自足地度过了后几年，悔恨的幽灵不再纠缠他的梦境。

但他的梦境也成了一片空虚。

 

离开了酒吧，尼禄走在弗杜那夜晚的道路上。路上已经没有了什么人，人人都回到了自己该去的地方，只剩下了他，一身黑色的斗篷，仿佛一个游荡的幽灵。

“魔剑士斯巴达来自混沌的魔界，

却甘心为人类而战斗。

他封印了魔界的大门，

成为了人类的神明，

可这万能的领主，

却拯救不了妻儿的性命...”货郎唱着这歌谣，走在大街上。

这歌谣听着无比耳熟。他是在什么时候听过这首歌谣的呢？尼禄回想着。

他记不清那是什么时候，至少是在他拥有鬼手、认识但丁之前。大街上走着一位瘦削的吟游诗人，黑白相间的奇怪头发，手里还有一根手杖，他就唱着这歌谣，在尼禄的面前停下。

“年轻人，你可知道斯巴达的传说吗？我告诉你，其实他说了谎，抛下了他的妻子，留下了一对半魔双子。”

“这和我又有什么关系。”尼禄抱起了双臂。

“这当然和你有关系，半人半魔都因此被诅咒，将失去他们的此生挚爱。”那诗人有一双看不清的眼睛。

“我不明白，这和我又有什么关系？”尼禄有些恼了，“你该不会说我是恶魔吧？”

“半魔半人将永远失去此生挚爱，无论多少次，他们都将失去。”诗人转过了头，撑着手杖继续向前走去。

 

“半魔半人将永远失去此生挚爱，无论多少次，他们都将失去。”

那虚无缥缈的声音似乎从几十年前传来，回荡在此刻弗杜那的街道里，如一颗沉重的石头，坠进了尼禄的心里。

 

半魔半人将失去此生挚爱。

\-------

尼禄不知道自己走了多久，天居然已经亮了。

他也许把这个小镇走了不下几圈，面前的这座房子看上去似乎特别亲切。尼禄走近了，看见门口女主人模样的女人正在信箱前察看信件，她有着蜜色的长发，一身洁白的裙子。

尼禄看着他，女主人忽然回过了头。

“尼禄？”

姬莉叶露出了同十几年前一样纯净得如同新鲜珍珠一样的笑容，只是眼角添上了温柔的细纹。

即使面前人带着黑色兜帽遮住了他最耀眼的银色头发，胡须也有几日没有清理了，姬莉叶也依旧认得出他。尼禄总说能够闻得到恶魔的气味，姬莉叶也能闻见他无形的气味。

尼禄被热情地邀请进了家里。踏进了那布置整洁的房间，木质的桌子上铺着红色格子的餐布，上面放着几样早餐的食物和新鲜的花朵，厨房里传来淡淡的黄油的香气。

多年以前，尼禄对自己现在生活的设想似乎就是这样的--就是姬莉叶家里这样的。

“我不知道你回来了，否则，我该好好请你一次的。” 姬莉叶为桌子上摆好了第四套餐具。

“我不是故意瞒着你的，我很快会走，不想多打扰你。” 尼禄知道自己的出现其实是不礼貌的，他正想道歉，可却听到了楼梯上一阵急促的脚步声。

“小心，克雷多！”

尼禄回过头，一个棕色头发、七岁大小的孩子赤着脚从楼梯上跑了出来，和他对视了起来。

“克雷多，这是妈妈的朋友，尼禄叔叔。”

棕发男孩的表情一下子活络了起来，笑着问好了一声，然后坐到了姬莉叶的身边，享用起他的早饭来。

“这是我的儿子，克雷多。” 姬莉叶摸了摸男孩的棕色头发，眼神温柔。

“早上好，姬莉叶，” 另一位端着咖啡的那人从花园里走了回来，他还穿着一身睡衣，带着金丝框的眼镜，也是一头棕色头发，他看上去尼禄要大，露出了友善的微笑，“这是我们的客人吗？” 。男人走到了姬莉叶的身边，俯下身子交换了一个亲密的吻。

“是的，我和你说过，这就是弗杜那最著名的恶魔猎人，尼禄。”

十年里，他和姬莉叶依旧通信，他知道她结婚、生子，知道她给她的儿子取名为克雷多，纪念他未曾蒙面的舅舅。可姬莉叶似乎还是姬莉叶，尼禄也一直记得她在教堂里演唱时的模样，美丽和年轻看起来也格外眷顾她。

然而，当她的孩子和她的丈夫出现在尼禄的面前时，他才意识到，他和姬莉叶早已经走上了两条道路。

尼禄在他们面前尴尬得好像还是十几年前的那个男孩一样，羞怯地朝着他们微笑。

“姬莉叶和我说过你，没有见到你之前，我还不相信，这世上真的有恶魔猎人吗？” 男人说话风趣，带着一种天然的自信和温和。

“那你有斯巴达大剑吗？” 克雷多嚼着吐司，眨着漂亮的蜜色眼睛看着尼禄。

那是姬莉叶的眼睛。

“我没有斯巴达大剑，但是这个怎么样？” 尼禄小心地拔出了绯红皇后。

“哇—” 男孩放下了刀叉一下冲到了尼禄的身边，眼睛盯着那漂亮的剑，娇小的手忍不住摸了上去。

“小心点，克雷多。” 

尼禄给了她一个不要紧的眼神，姬莉叶微笑着垂下眼睛，而他的丈夫轻轻地放下了咖啡杯，发出一声清脆的声音。

“忘记给你介绍，这是我的丈夫，安德烈。” 

戴着金丝眼睛的男人站起了身来，向尼禄伸出了手，尼禄友好地握住，摸到了他手里细细的茧子。

“安德烈是一位小提琴家，我们在演出里认识的。” 姬莉叶笑着，看向了他的丈夫，眼神温柔又信赖。

“是的，我当时还不相信唱诗班的姑娘能有这么震撼人心的歌喉。” 

安德烈坐下了身来，握住了姬莉叶的手，尼禄看到了那银色闪光的戒指。

“尼禄叔叔，你拿它杀死过恶魔吗？” 克雷多抬起了头，小小的拳头握紧，作出了几个打架的姿势。

“当然了，我是恶魔猎人。” 

“我也能做恶魔猎人吗？”

“你得先吃完早饭，小恶魔猎人。” 姬莉叶把克雷多牵到了身边，让他继续还没吃完的早饭。可窗外突然响起了校车的喇叭声，小克雷多一下跳了起来，也没有管手头的早饭就背上书包跑了出去。

“等等，克雷多。” 姬莉叶追了出去。

房间里只剩了下尼禄和姬莉叶的丈夫。

“姬莉叶和我说你和她从小一起长大，我可真嫉妒你。”

尼禄不知道该说些什么，“姬莉叶从小便是这样，我当时只是个孤儿院的孩子，她和克雷多是我不多的朋友。”

“谢谢你，保护了她，你知道，她的性格容易受到伤害。”

尼禄看了一眼安德烈，男人的眼神温和但又仿佛有深意。

“去听我们的表演吧，就在明天。” 

“不了，我得回去。” 尼禄摇了摇头。

“好吧，下次还会有机会的。”

“留下来吃午饭吧，尼禄。” 姬莉叶走了进来。

“不了，实在不好意思，我下午的轮船回去。” 尼禄露出一个无奈的微笑。

 

“一路小心。” 姬莉叶送他到了门口，风把她额头前的碎发吹得有些凌乱，像极了她年少时还有的刘海。

“不好意思，姬莉叶，我来得突然也不能好好告别……”

“没有关系，尼禄，是我硬要你来作客的。” 她微笑时唇角的弧度亦如从前。

“怎么能这么说呢？” 尼禄低下了头。

“我还是想找个机会，亲口告诉你我过得很好。” 她笑着，看尼禄的眼神温柔，却没有再多的含义了。

“有机会的话再来吧。”

 

姬莉叶看着他的背影，一头银发在晨曦里闪耀，身材高大，大步流星，自有有股无人可挡的其实，他宛若还是那个在森林中奋不顾身的少年，一路斩杀了恶魔，装作不在意地把礼物放到了她的身边。

那个第一次让她想成为新娘的人。

少年越走越远，晨曦把他的影子拉得极长，仿佛是他也留恋一般。

那时候，少年曾经怀疑过他的身份，而她坚定地告诉他，“你不是恶魔”；在他踌躇迷茫之际，她坚定地告诉他，“你一直知道该怎么做”。

姬莉叶曾经以为，她不了解恶魔，但了解尼禄，单后来她明白了，人类是远远比恶魔复杂的动物。她能了解的尼禄也就到此为止了。

 

姬莉叶看着他逐渐远去的背影，轻笑了一下，转身回到了房子里。

安德烈摘下了洗碗的手套，扶着她，轻轻帮她按摩有些酸疼的肩膀。

“原来那就是尼禄啊。”

“是的，尼禄，半人半魔的恶魔猎人，还有但丁和维吉尔，他们都是真的。” 她回过头朝着安德烈俏皮地笑。

“我可是这个恶魔传说里的少数人类。”

我也是这个传说里，少数幸福的人。

\---

买了船票都是现编的谎话，尼禄像逃一样离开了姬莉叶的家，尽管那一切都和他曾经的梦境那么相似。

他好像只是没有办法去目睹这样一种生活。不是说他无法接受姬莉叶的幸福，而是.....

也许很快，几十年的工夫，他就能参加他曾经朋友们的葬礼了，而他依旧如此......光阴的马车碾过普通人的生活留下深深的痕迹，而这痕迹在他身上悄悄地复原，可那易朽生命被时光雕琢的沟壑里蕴藏的东西，也一同消失在了他的人生里。

这好像也是一种无痛无痒的衰老。

阳光照到他黑色的斗篷上，他有些睁不开眼睛。

他看见两个孩子拎着花篮跑了过去，跑向了教堂的方向，而那个幽灵的声响又在他的心有回响。

也许该回去了。

尼禄看着渡口人来人往，买上了一张中转到红墓市的船票。

半人半魔将失去此生挚爱。

剩下两只又过得怎么样了？

———

弗杜那还是当年那般祥和平静，可红墓市却不是当时那个恶魔停尸间了。阳光明媚，游人如织，当年被恶魔吓坏的孩子多多少少也都长大了。恶魔成了一个传说，人类的故事却在继续。

尼禄还记得这个广场，曾经这里有只会从肚子里吐出火焰的智障怪物，它咆哮着说要统治魔界，真是不自量力得可笑。

“请让一下！” 

一辆薄荷绿色的小车几乎撞上了尼禄，推车的小男孩喊了一声“抱歉”也没有停下脚步，一路爬到了树荫下才停下。他打开了车门，拉上了顶棚，车蓬下挂着的菜单上手绘着各式各样冰激凌的组合。

天气正热， 也许可以尝个冰激凌。

尼禄走了过去，很老派地要了圣代，看着那五颜六色的酱汁和加料犯起了选择恐惧，草莓的太但丁了，奶油的又太奶油了，肉桂苹果酱的怎么都不像topping......

“先生，请问您要什么topping呢？” 

直到薄荷绿的小纸杯被送到了他的手里，尼禄才发现自己已经做好了选择。

巧克力圣代。

冰激凌的低温让还有余热的巧克力酱结成了一层薄薄的外壳，可以用勺子轻轻地敲，碎成可爱的小碎片，混在雪白的冰激凌里。再尝到嘴里，有些微苦的巧克力让香草的味道更加得清新甜美，不至于腻得发齁。不过，这都得快点吃完，天气很热，冰激凌化得很快，不出一会儿就会成为一杯浑浊的巧克力味甜牛奶。

现在这里没有了恶魔，冰激凌车倒还在。

尼禄大概已经出神很久了，他已经散步到了另一个地方，而手里的巧克力圣代，也化成了咖啡色软趴趴的一团。

尼禄不敢相信地看着眼前的建筑，优雅的木框窗，明亮干净的玻璃，门外有着精心修建的花草，走上木质的台阶，拉开门，扑面而来是木质的清香和咖啡的香味。

尼禄做梦也没有想过，单身半魔宿舍Devil May Cry成了一家咖啡馆。

他是不是找错地方了？

尼禄不敢相信眼前的一切，直到看到了角落里的那个男人。

银头发的男人坐在了靠窗的位置，手上捧着一本书，面前还有一个精致的咖啡杯。尼禄自嘲地笑了一下，而银发男人从容地翻过了一页。

维吉尔早就意识到了他的来到，只不过不想理睬他罢了。

“等我欢迎你回来吗？” 男人灰色的眼睛凛冽地瞥向了尼禄。

“我没有想到你能这么适应人间的生活。”

除了人类，这里大概都是维吉尔会喜欢的东西，书籍，音乐，咖啡，还有冷气。

几乎适应了人类生活的维吉尔就这么坐在了尼禄的面前，淡漠冰冷的样子倒是一分不少。他不是那种会和儿子攀谈的父亲，事实上他们的父子关系并没有超越“认识的人”这一级别。

维吉尔对这十年一点不感兴趣，尼禄也不想说给他听。

“如果你想问但丁去了哪里的话，我也不知道。” 维吉尔先开了口。

尼禄一点也不意外，他们两个人还是分开比较好。这里看起来，一点也没有但丁曾经生活过的痕迹了。但比起那时候的一团糟，现在的井井有条似乎也并不对劲。

“适应人类的生活也并非我的本意，但也并没有什么困难的地方。” 维吉尔合上了他的书，放在了茶几上，神情傲慢又不失真诚地看着尼禄，仿佛在威逼着他收回一切关于他的想法。

把这里搞成咖啡店，其实是崔西和蕾蒂的主意，她们一直想这么干，在但丁走后，她们就说一不二地干上了。设计、采购、装修、开业，她们甚至想给这里添上几只小猫......

等到维吉尔反应过来的时候，他已经成了Devil May Cry咖啡馆的彩蛋——传说店里有一位蓝风衣银头发的英俊男人，不时会出现，从来不和任何人说话。

他不喜欢人类，可人类居然喜欢他。

真是笑话啊。

但半魔的生命那么长，拥有各种各样的可能不才更好吗？

他们的朋友都在追逐着自己无限的可能性。崔西和蕾蒂在咖啡店的生意像模像样了以后，离开了这里，踏上了环球旅行的旅程。妮可决定去大洋彼岸的国家创业，莫里森退休潜心园艺，姬莉叶则是回到了弗杜那，而尼禄自己选择了去作流浪的雇佣兵。于是，Devil May Cry就只剩了两只半人半魔。

而这一次留下的，居然是维吉尔。

\-------

“尼禄…” 有人在叫他。

尼禄向四周望去，一片漆黑并不能看到谁的影子，他本能地拔出了绯红皇后。一阵诡异的风吹过，一朵黑色的玫瑰落在了刀尖上，仿佛一只黑色的蝴蝶停在了那里，轻轻颤抖。他伸出手，那玫瑰却扑簌簌地成了粉末，落下了他的刀尖，他伸手想接住，可那粉末融入了一片虚空中化为乌有。

他好像想呼唤一个人的名字，却在一片失语的迷惘和不甘中醒来。

夏天天亮得早，阳光透着白色的窗帘透进来，不算刺眼，半开的窗户放进了晨风，窗帘轻轻地飘起，轻轻地打在那个床脚的书架上。他都十年没有回来过了，仿佛一直以来这里住的是另一个人，而他似乎才是那个客人。

顺便，他也好久没有做过梦了。黑色的玫瑰和粉末，不是什么让人愉悦的东西啊。

尼禄走到了阳台上，恍惚间他好像看到了一个人的影子，那本熟悉的烫金封面的诗集拿在他的手里，可转眼，尼禄看清了，那只是他的父亲。尼禄觉得喉头难受，像进了蒲公英的绒毛，难受却说不出来。

维吉尔把那诗集放回了桌上，拿起了旁边精巧的剑，在阳光下细细地擦拭、保养。

那诡谲的花纹和粗犷的走向，尼禄没有看错，那是叛逆。

是但丁的叛逆之刃。

也许十年的时间他们都错了位，但却是一种轮回般的错位，某些永恒的东西在他们几人之间流动，从但丁到了维吉尔，再从维吉尔到了尼禄。也许这个时候应该想到些别的话题，可不知为何，浮现在尼禄脑里的只有一句话。

“你听说过，那个诅咒吗？”

“什么诅咒？”

“半人半魔将失去此生挚爱。”

维吉尔淡漠的眼睛里闪烁了一下。

“听过。”

\---

银发蓝衣的少年走在弗杜那的路上，他一心为了父亲的踪迹而来，他相信这是孤单的使命，他活下来的唯一使命。

可忽然，一个银发红衣的男孩从他的身边，发出了欢快的笑声，维吉尔还没来得及看清他的模样。

“斯巴达的儿子...”

一个蜷缩在斗篷里的影子出现了在他的面前，维吉尔的拇指一动，阎魔刀发出了清脆的出鞘声。

“维吉尔，是吗？”

“你是谁？” 青年的目光凌厉、锋芒逼人不输他手里的魔剑。

“我是一个谎言。”

“什么谎言？”

“恶魔可以爱上一个人的谎言。”

“如果你听说过斯巴达的传说，那就知道这不是一个谎言。”

“不，这就是一个谎言。” 

维吉尔紧握着的刀鞘颤抖了一下，阎魔刀就以惊人的速度横空而出，向着那件斗篷劈去，霎时间空气都被斩断，斗篷成了碎片落了一地，可那虚空般的声音却没有停止。

“说谎的恶魔要受到诅咒，他半人半魔的子嗣将失去此生挚爱...哈哈哈...”

维吉尔看着面前斗篷的碎片逐渐消失，而空气中除了快速移动的灼热再不留下任何痕迹。他把那优雅又锋利的魔剑收了回来，没有再作停留。

他将失去此生挚爱。

没有错。

母亲再也不能回来。

这是他的软弱，他的过错，而他活下来，就是为了终止这份软弱和过错，不惜任何的代价。

\-----

“你相信吗？” 维吉尔看向了自己儿子那双陌生又熟悉的蓝眼睛，此刻他们对话的身份只是同病相怜者。

“我不知道。” 尼禄摇了摇头。

“那你害怕吗？” 维吉尔的眼睛寒冷得像一个冰窖。

尼禄苦笑了一下，“我当然害怕，但这注定要发生，不是吗？” 

“自然。” 

 

\----

 

“把阎魔刀给我。” 红衣男人笑着伸出了手，伸向了银发男人。

“我要走了，把阎魔刀给我。” 他说得轻巧又油滑，还动了动手指，以示挑衅。

“你最好明白你在说什么。” 蓝衣男人紧握着那柄优雅武器的手没有一点松动的痕迹，空气里弥漫着剑拔弩张的气氛。

“哈哈，你不肯，我早就猜到。” 红衣男人缩回了手，拍了拍手掌，耸了耸肩膀。

“阎魔刀可是你的此生挚爱啊，怎么舍得给我。” 他白色的长刘海下，眼睛里露出了然又自信的光。

“你也听说过那个诅咒吧，老哥。”

“半魔半人将失去此生挚爱。”

“你也会相信那种无聊的蠢话吗？” 维吉尔微微侧过了头去。

“做个交换吧，维吉尔。” 但丁伸手抽出了背上的叛逆之刃，维吉尔见状拇指一动抽开了阎魔刀的刀鞘。

不消眨眼一瞬，阎魔刀的利刃就在但丁的喉口，而叛逆的锋芒，也几乎舔到了的维吉尔的喉结。 斯巴达双子互相攥着对方的性命，从来不会手软。

“我是认真的，哥哥，作个交换。” 但丁的口气依旧玩笑。

“阎魔刀是你的此生挚爱，而叛逆之刃是我的此生挚爱，按照诅咒我必将失去它们。” 

“现在，我把叛逆给你，你把阎魔刀给我，我的此生挚爱从此失掉在你的手里，你的也失掉在我的手里，这样可好？”

“我为什么答应你？”

“你胆敢失掉我的，我就毁了你的，这样我们互相牵制，只要阎魔刀还在我的手里，我的此生挚爱也一定还在你的手里。” 

在那双和自己一模一样的眼睛里，维吉尔见到了与他血肉相通的东西。

只要你还在，我的此生挚爱就还在。

“可笑。” 维吉尔冷笑了一下。

接着，他夺过了叛逆，而阎魔刀到了但丁的手里。

“一言为定啊，维吉尔。” 但丁学着他的样子把阎魔刀归了鞘，转身大步走了出去。

终于，维吉尔也有了要看自己背影的一天了。

\---

当那个弗杜那的幽灵变成了维吉尔的样子来到但丁面前的时候，他不相信维吉尔还会活在这世上。

果然，他被戳穿了谎言，露出了本来的模样。

“你有什么想说的呢？” 但丁双手抱在胸前，靠在墙角，问他。

“半人半魔将失去自己的此生挚爱。” 

“哦，还有呢？” 但丁揉了揉太阳穴。

“你不害怕吗？”

“你通知得晚了一点，我没必要害怕了，我已经失去了。” 

“那也无妨，你怎么知道你失去的就一定是此生挚爱，而且不会再一次失去呢？”

“你说的也有道理。可是，我倒是想问问，为什么我们半人半魔要被诅咒。”

“因为你的父亲赌输了，恶魔不能爱上一个人。”

“好吧，这我就不清楚了。” 但丁耸了耸肩膀，“可人类又能真正爱上一个人吗？” 他眯起了眼睛。

“斯巴达的儿子，也许你能参破这诅咒的奥妙，但这诅咒依旧会降临到你的头上，这是你逃脱不了的命运。” 斗篷人化作了无形。

但丁踩过了那片土地，头都没有回地往前走了。

他怎么会再失去一次呢？

他当然可能再失去一次了。

\----

“维吉尔...”

“不要这样叫我。”

“我怎么样叫你啊。” 但丁轻笑了一下，抚摸着半魔的银发，因为沾了太多的发胶而有些扎手，维吉尔的尖牙撕碎了他的肌肉，舌头舔着他的伤口，贪婪地饮用着他的血液，

“你都不知道你不在的时候我是怎么叫你的，比这个更让人讨厌，我要叫给你听听吗？”

“住嘴，但丁。” 他停下了嘴，唇边尚且戴着血渍，衬得那苍白的肤色都娇艳了起来。在一场战斗中他的损耗过多，不得不用他亲生弟弟的鲜血来暂时补充体力。这样求人的事情维吉尔居然也会做了，但丁看着他抹嘴唇的样子，不禁勾起了嘴角，伸出手去也抹了一把他嘴上的血迹，再放进了自己的嘴里，尝尝站着维吉尔气味的自己的血液。这是多好的感觉啊，仿佛他们再也不会分开一般。

“不要觉得丢人，老哥，是我需要你。” 但丁看着他会为任何情话都感到不适的哥哥，觉得他的尴尬和冷漠也是一种熟悉的默认。

维吉尔淡漠的灰色眼珠看着他，似乎流露了一点他少见的动容，锋利的唇线紧闭，下巴却轻轻颤抖了一下。

“开个玩笑，老哥，你受不了被人需要吧。” 但丁轻笑着，清理了一下已经好得差不多的伤口，再观察着维吉尔的侧脸。他从小爱读书的哥哥是否会比他多懂得一点人类复杂的情感呢？ 

“你是不是失望了呀，维吉尔？”

接着，但丁捞过了他的脑袋，亲吻他，尖锐刺穿了柔软，涌出更多温热的血液。血液是恶魔最喜欢的味道，就像那欲壑难填、永不止息的欲望，让他们亢奋又紧张，就像投入一场战斗一样投入了一场性爱。维吉尔迎战了，用他锋利的爪子一点点撕开但丁肩上还没有完全好的伤口，等它在快要愈合的时候再撕开，愈合的痒意和他的舌头一起纠缠他，折磨着但丁，让他在他身上留下更过分的痕迹。他们任凭那凡人完全招架不住的恶魔性欲将他们裹挟、吞没......最终两只半魔相互拥抱撕咬着坠入了无尽的深渊，又像阿芙洛狄忒的诞生一样，在海洋的泡沫中浮起。

但丁不识趣地靠在他哥哥的身边，作出事后温存的样子，听着他孪生哥哥和他出奇一致的呼吸和心跳，那在母亲子宫里他就熟悉的律动。

维吉尔看上去脆弱又带刺，让你明知道会被他一脚踢开，也忍不住去爱他，仿佛被他取走性命也是一种特殊的约定一般。冥冥中，但丁知道，似乎两人间必须有这样一个人，去经历这一切，这一世是维吉尔，那下一世就该轮到他。无论他是谁，他都是他该死的亲爱的哥哥维吉尔，没了他可真的不行。

“维吉尔，你能说说你离不开我这样的话吗？”但丁在心里想着，想着他哥哥的嗓音神态会如何说出这样的话。

如果你能说出口，我一定会告诉你，我也离不开你。

也许只有在那暗无天日、浑浑噩噩的漫长哀悼里，但丁才生平第一次完完全全地拥有了他的哥哥，再也没有失去。

可能被他完完全全拥有的维吉尔，还是他的哥哥维吉尔吗？

半人半魔注定将失去此生挚爱，这次要不然让你试试好了。

 

终于，但丁选择了离开维吉尔，带上他的此生挚爱一同走上了流浪的道路，自信在这场放逐中，他什么也不会失去。

\---

“所以但丁留下了叛逆，而你给了他阎魔刀。”

“是的。”

“没想到你们之间还可以作这样的交换啊。”

尼禄在这一刻，看着维吉尔手里的叛逆和桌上的诗集，忽然觉得维吉尔能理解他，而他也能理解维吉尔。

他们都在看着那本诗集，皮质的封面上没有一点划痕，不褪色的烫金花纹在阳光下闪烁，就仿佛十年前的夏天只是昨天一样。

尼禄意识到，他们互相理解到了他不希望达到的程度。

在维吉尔说什么之前，尼禄就转身离开了。

\---

“真丑啊。” 面前的人看着他手里的薄荷绿的小纸杯里，黑黑白白的一团东西。

“你不觉得巧克力的topping很像你吗？快点尝尝看啊。” 

“我能等会儿吃吗？” 

“过一会儿就化了呀，我说你到底有没有吃过冰激凌呀。”

他的绿眼睛看着这些东西，沉默了一会儿，然后低下头拿起勺子，认认真真地尝了一口。真的是认认真真地尝了一口，仿佛是电视节目里的美食家一样。

“怎么样？”

“比看起来的好。” 他慢慢地说，挖下了第二勺。

那是一辆在战斗中幸免于难的冰激凌车，尼禄跑了过去，生平第一次亲手做了一个冰激凌，送给了那个黑头发的人。可他还没来得及吃完它，他们就忙不迭地进入了下一场战斗。

 

尼禄又来到了那个广场，薄荷绿的冰激凌小车依旧在那里，他还是要了一个巧克力圣代。

 

“尼禄...” 黑暗中他听见有人轻轻叫他的名字。

是谁呢？尼禄似乎很困，他没有睁开眼睛，还装着睡着。

屁股下颠了一下，他听到了喇叭声，他似乎是在车上，他闻到了汽油和皮革的味道。

他的肩头似乎沉沉的......

尼禄睁开了眼睛。

V靠在了他的肩膀上，仿佛睡着了，浓密的睫毛落在他苍白的脸颊上，随着车辆的轻轻颠簸而颤抖，他的呼吸轻柔，仿佛正在一个美丽的梦境里。尼可又不减速过了一个弯，V的身体又往他身上靠了许多，他纤瘦的身体却十分暖和。

尼禄盯着他微微起皮的嘴唇，舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

忽然，他身下的座位消失，他掉进了一片漆黑的洞里，闻到了灰尘和发霉的味道。他睁开了眼睛，这是……这是斯巴达的老宅……

尼禄看见浑身赤裸的他正躺在那副画像下瑟瑟发抖。

尼禄冲了上去，用他的外套裹住了他的身体，V抬起头看着他，绿色的眼睛里噙满了泪水。

“你不会在这里等死的。”尼禄一把抱起了他，可他的身躯如此沉重，沉重到他寸步难行....

尼禄跌落了下去，翻转了起来，等他再回定神的时候，他看见了，那正是V，依旧是赤身裸体，大张着双腿，身下的穴口里正有东西在进出。

那是他自己的阴茎。

他们正在做爱，他正操他操得尽兴，V兴奋得身上的刺青都蠕动起来，苍白的脸颊上挡不住的春色和喉口黏腻的呻吟。

“被但丁看到我们就死定了。” 他说。

尼禄不知疲倦地冲刺着，让身下人掉了下碎屑。

“尼禄...” V的嗓音不知是在索求还是在讨饶，尼禄的欲火却更是凶猛，他希望这看着黑发男人颤抖着在高潮中分崩离析。V的身边只有他，只有他就好了，即使是变成了碎片也要全部归他一个人......

“对不起...V...对不起...”他抱紧了他只剩一堆骨头的残破身躯，冲向高潮，他们一起碎成碎片可好啊？

高潮的迫近剥夺了他眼前所有的色彩......醒来时，尼禄感到困倦又惬意，可他的身边没有任何人。他正躺在一片废墟里，周围围绕着恶魔的腥臭味，盘旋着恼人的飞虫，他低头看见了自己一片狼藉的小腹，再看见那落在了旁边的诗集，高潮后的空虚似乎要从他的内里将他吞得干净。

“fuck.” 他骂了一声，再次撸动起那潮湿的阴茎，想再一次唤醒自己，他闭着眼睛，想象着他漂亮的手指如何环绕自己，如何吃力地吞下包裹自己，那双朦胧又诡秘的眼睛又如何沾上泪水......他的阴茎膨胀，可他的信念却在崩塌，他的身体无限接近高潮，而他的内心却接近了死亡。

再一次闭上眼，睁开……

他看到了远处刺眼的阳光……

这回他真的醒了，外面是人来人往的街道，他躲在一个小巷里睡着了，做了一场春梦。他动了动脖子，发出了咔咔的响声。那个巧克力圣代就在他的身边，化成了一摊棕色的恶心的浑浊液体。

原来那一切都是一场梦啊。

那他什么时候才能从那份愧疚和空虚里醒过来呢？

尼禄以为自己已经忘记了他的样子，可他一点也没有忘记，他就和他梦里的一模一样。

不同的是，他们没有做爱，没有亲吻，连身体的接触也少得可怜。

如果真的在那个时候，就操了他，是不是往后会好受一些呢？

也不会的吧，尼禄自嘲地笑了。他知道，一切并不会好，十年前的夏天过去了，便真地过去了。

\---

“说说你一生最荒唐的事情吧。” 这是酒吧晚上无聊的话题，尼禄听着吧台那里，半醉人们的胡言乱语。

“我爱上过一个假人。”

“假人？是你的充气娃娃吗？”人群中爆发出一串哄笑。

“不，不是的，她是真的，但她又是假的。”那个说话的男人，看上去痛苦极了。

“说起来你们都要笑话我，我遇到一个自称被抢劫了的姑娘，她说是我的老乡，来投靠我，我便也接受了她，她长得漂亮，性格柔顺，我们自然地在一起，结了婚，但是...” 男人一垂头，将酒杯砰地一下砸到了桌板上。

“有一天醒来，她就不见了，我找了她很久也没有找到，却发现家里少了不少钱财。”

“我以为她离家出走，或是又被人打劫，便报了警，可你猜怎么着，我却在局子里见到了她！”人群里随即发出了一阵嘘声。

“怎么回事？”

“她是个骗子，骗过的男人不止我一个，都是一样的把戏，而且，你们不相信，她居然是个男人!”

“难道你们...”

“真的，我一点也没有发现...我就看着他穿着囚衣坐在那里，他还留着长发，我叫他的名字，他不敢看我，他说那不是他的名字。后来，他终于抬头看我，可看见他那双绿色的眼睛，我觉得，我还是爱他。”男人一口气不停地说着。

“你敢相信吗，只要他那个时候开口求我，我一定会把他保出去。”男人边说，声音里带起了哭腔。

“我不知道我为什么还这么爱他。” 而周围的人被这气氛也动容了，拍着他的肩膀，说了些宽慰的话。他们本想听听什么低俗猎奇的小段子，却未曾想吊来了这么一个痴情又可笑的故事。

“他都是假的了，我还爱他。”他的声音渐渐化作了呜咽，消失在了酒馆的嘈杂中。

尼禄独自喝了一口杜松子酒，这苦涩的味道如今尝起来已经不是那么令人作呕了，酒精让他觉得脸上发烫了起来，他眨了眨眼睛，感觉自己的眼睛一定红了。

他是假的，可我还是爱他

他太会说谎，太懂得揣摩人心，太会收割你的好意，又太残忍。可对于一个被抛弃的影子，又有什么理由要求他遵守原则、效忠于谁呢？

少年用了几年时间忘记他，又用了几年时间想起他，他的好，他的坏，他的美，他的恶，都渐渐地在岁月流逝里成为了无关的东西。

尼禄不再在意他到底是谁，只是明白了，这是他迄今为止最接近爱情的关系。

尚不知事的少年曾经躺在车里想过，下一个夏天到来的时候，他们之间又会是怎样一番风景。可他永远地留在了尼禄24岁的夏天里，也带走了少年一部分的灵魂。少年一人独自再经历了十个夏天，今生还要经历无数个夏天，可他并不期待，不死不灭的半魔又有什么无所不能呢？他们也不能回到过去，十年的时间没有走出过那个短暂的夏天，那三千年的时间也一样。

\---

尼禄回到家的时候，在他的床头看见了那本诗集，他叹了口气，拿起了诗集。

十年了，他第一次拿起V的东西，他花了十年时间来鼓起勇气。

他曾经希望把这唯一的证据也忘掉，让一切成为一片梦幻。

可诗集里的图画鲜艳，文字清晰，他看着那些美丽动人的痕迹，仿佛超越了文字和图画本身，成了某种祭祀的符号，剥夺了他思考和阅读的能力，他只能虔诚地用手指触摸着这神圣的痕迹，不自觉地流下了泪水。

“抱歉...” 他听到了有人在说话，他回过了头，看见那是他的父亲。

尼禄低下头抹了抹眼角的泪水，背过身子去。

“你还是把它给我了。” 他的声音微微颤抖。

“我没有办法把他也还给你。” 

 

当维吉尔摆脱了梦魇，重新回来的时候，他好像自然地明白了一些事情，比如现在在他怀里哭泣的尼禄。

他在为他不存在的恋人哭泣，为他失去的东西和无法得到的东西。

人类是如此得脆弱，永远在失去，没有得到的能力，而半人半魔的血统让他永远不希望成为这样的脆弱者。可他还是脆弱的，他不可挽回地失去了母亲，失去了力量，像一个幽魂一样在大地上行走，他只记得一个名字，但丁，为了战胜这个名字，他拼凑起残破的灵魂和肢体，拼尽一切地在得到。

终有一天，他要强大到得到他要的一切，终止所有的失去和无能为力，让一切都在他的眼下井井有条，为此他愿意付出一切的代价。

然而，当他的双生弟弟拿走他的阎魔刀，离开了这里的时候，他却没有任何的办法。这不是他想要的，但望着那个背影，他无法挽留，也无法释怀。

“你也懂得了失去的滋味啊，”他心里的声音告诉他，“你终于发现你是脆弱的了，维吉尔。”

终究，所有的强大不过是一场泡影，母亲和父亲相爱的那一天，人类的脆弱和恶魔的强大都悉数注入了他们的身体里，他，但丁，尼禄，皆是如此。

他们要用无所不能的身体要向着永生开战，却要用来自人类的脆弱灵魂去抵挡无尽的轮回。

当人类向神明祈祷的时候，半人半魔又要向谁乞求呢？

人类在脆弱里强大起来，半人半魔却在强大中逐渐脆弱下去。

\---

但丁不知道流浪了多久，也许他要把他哥哥走过的道路全都再走一遍，兴许他还能在那些地方闻到维吉尔的气味。

也许是在魔界与人间的边境上，他又看到了那个穿着斗篷的人，可这一次他没有变幻成任何样子，斗篷也破烂得不成样子。

“怎么样了，诅咒大师，过得还好吗？”

“斯巴达的儿子，受诅咒的半人半魔，你过得也可还好？”

“托您的福，我的此生挚爱好好地待在了家里。”但丁露出一个轻蔑的笑容，他拿着阎魔刀戳向了那件空虚的斗篷，而斗篷一下落到了地上，升腾起了一团黑雾悬浮在空中。

“瞧瞧你，都不成了样子，是谁好心送了您这该死的诅咒一程呢?”

“哈哈，你以为，这真的是一个诅咒吗？”

“不然呢？”但丁警觉地眯起了眼睛。

“这还是一场赌局，还没有分出输赢，可你们纷纷在我的欺骗下丧失了斗志。”黑雾仿佛会咳嗽一般，剧烈地颤抖了起来。

“这根本不是一个诅咒，你只是想恐吓我们，让我们走上这样的道路，是吗？”但丁走上了前，向着那片黑雾问话。

“我是你们肮脏血统里写好的命运，从你们父亲输了的那一刻就潜藏于世。”

“你们无所不能的父亲差点赢下了这场赌局，这强大的恶魔自以为可以如同凡人一样地去爱，可是，人类的寿命不过短短的一瞬，如何与他几千年不死不灭相比呢？他爱伊娃，但他终究害怕了，谁能不害怕呢，凡人能够抵挡恶魔血液里无穷的贪欲吗？”

“你们降生的时刻，恶魔的血液和人类的血液因为爱被融合的一瞬间，就是我真正诞生的那一刻，也是诅咒开始的时候。”

“从此你们像恶魔一样贪婪，又像人类一样脆弱，那一点微弱的爱意，怎么能融合这可怕的两极呢？”

“你们会像凡人一样恋爱，可你们会像恶魔一样无法接受失去，你们渴望爱情的甜美和永久的相守，可这都是人类短暂性命里才能享受的，你们面对的是无垠的半魔的生命，又怎能勇于乞求人类的易朽的幸福呢？半魔半人将失去此生挚爱，我说的可以一点不错？”

“不错，但看上去，你发生了比我们更糟糕的事情。”但丁轻笑了一下，再用阎魔刀戳了戳那团黑雾。

那团黑雾忽然发狂般地笑了起来。

“我没有输，哈哈！我以为在你那兄弟的影子赢了这场赌注后，我会消失，可我没有，如你所见，我存活至今，这都要感谢你们，半人半魔的恐惧成了你们自己下的诅咒，你们恐惧一日，我也便会存活一日，这诅咒始终不解，这赌局也始终不破，哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

黑色的旋风裹挟着看空气盘旋着，忽然炸裂了开来，化为了碎片，又化为了虚无。

\---

“那我如何呢？” 

黑发的男人举起了银色手杖，对准了恶魔的心脏。

“那我如何呢？”

“我的降生就是为了死亡，永生束缚不了我的离去，脆弱也要不了我的性命。我未曾害怕也未曾动摇，我不曾期待也不曾后悔，那可笑的诅咒和赌局到了我这里呢？” 

他碎裂的唇角轻轻勾起，慢慢挥起手杖的动作优雅得如同舞蹈。

“我爱他，我也不害怕失去他，即使要失去他，我也爱他。”

“你输了啊。”

银色的手杖直插进尤里森的心脏，银色的光束从天而降，分崩离析里黑发诗人走向了永不可灭的死亡。

那一刻，恶魔的赌局被羸弱的他赢下，可等他的半魔朋友们醒悟，还要再过上十几年的时间。

\---

“尼禄…”

银发男孩看见肩头的黑发诗人忽然睁开了眼睛，糟糕，他刚刚还想亲他一下来着。

银发男孩尴尬地转过头去。

“没关系，看着我。” 黑发诗人还留在他的肩头，湿漉漉又有些朦胧的绿眼睛看着他。

“尼禄…” 他好像在笑。

“我爱你。”

 

\---  
圣诞节的时候，但丁回到了红墓，崔西和蕾蒂也结束了她们的环球旅行。

该过一次圣诞节了，恶魔也要过个宗教节日。

但丁戴着打折买的红格子手套开了烤箱，虽然魔人根本不怕烫，但他还是坚持戴上手套。

烤好的火鸡滋滋地冒着油，香气一下子满屋子都是。

翠西和蕾蒂带了一大堆装饰回来，进门的时候她们头上已经戴上了麋鹿的头箍。

“来，尼禄，这个适合你！”

尼禄看见翠西手里的粉色兔耳朵，刚想跑开，就被金发女恶魔一手抓住，把头箍戴上了他的脑袋。

“太适合了！” 但丁鼓起了掌来。

“端盘子。” 厨房里响起了维吉尔的声音，厨房是他的领地，想进去的话得先躲过他手里的刀。但丁那天就是这样被一把菜刀插了胸。

“尼禄，帮帮你爸爸去。”

但丁这么说着，却自顾自走进了厨房，接过了维吉尔的盘子，深深地嗅了一下。

“还是你比较像妈妈。” 

维吉尔没有给他一个眼色。

蕾蒂搭起来了圣诞树，没错，她选了一个魔树样子的，总让人觉得下面的礼物不怀好意。

半魔们拆礼物可是一把好手，但丁拿到了一张下一年度pornhub会员的收据，维吉尔收到了音乐会的门票，最后的只剩下了尼禄的还没有拆礼物。

“尼禄，你爸爸给你准备了一个弟弟。” 但丁开着玩笑。

可尼禄打开了，只看到了一件蓝色的圣诞爱心毛衣。

大家看着这压轴的礼物，都不禁笑了出来。

“我说维吉尔，你不选蓝色会死吗？”但丁拍着他哥哥的肩膀狂笑。

尼禄也笑了，说实话刚才有那么一瞬间，他猜他的圣诞礼物会是V。

“圣诞快乐！”崔西把蛋糕端到了圣诞树下，但丁熟练地抽出了阎魔刀分了起来，顺便把纸盘子分给了维吉尔让他发。

“你们知道那个，半人半魔会失去此生挚爱的诅咒吗？”

“就像青蛙王子一样，尼禄，你给你爸爸讲过吗？”

“我讲过。”

“不是，我是说青蛙王子！”

“哦，青蛙被下了诅咒，要得到公主的亲吻才能解除诅咒，变成王子。”尼禄吃着蛋糕，模模糊糊地说。

“对，半人半魔要解除这个诅咒，就得让此生挚爱亲他一下。”

“放屁。”没有人说这句话说得能有维吉尔优雅。

“你紧张什么？难不成，我是你的此生挚爱吗？”但丁搂过他的脖子，强行把一颗草莓送到他的嘴边，尼禄发誓他看见他爸爸翻着白眼居然吃了下去，并且在他的眼刀飞来之前低下了头成功躲避。

但丁回来之后，他和维吉尔似乎找到了相处的办法，隔三差五离家出走和时不时大打出手有利于他们在剩下的时间保持和谐友好，至于什么更隐秘的勾当，尼禄还是不要关心为好。

如果像但丁说的，亲亲自己的此生挚爱就好，那但丁该亲亲叛逆，维吉尔该亲亲阎魔刀，当然还有可能是别的答案，但是，尼禄就应该亲亲那本诗集了。

这被人看到该会笑话啊，尼禄确定好自己的房门锁了，才拿出了诗集，闭上了眼睛，有些羞怯地亲吻了他的诗集。

虽然这没有用，但还是试试看嘛。我们有恶魔的话，说不定也有魔法，是吧？

尼禄慢慢地睁开了眼睛，他可不是小孩子了，怎么可能真地会有童话呢？

那站在他面前的人又是谁呢？

尼禄看着他，他也看着他，饶有兴致地微笑着，尼禄歪头他也歪头。

“你是？”尼禄看着他，几乎流下了眼泪，“你该不会是假的吧？”

V轻轻捧起了他的脸，尼禄感受到了他指尖的触感和温度，看见了他绿色的眼睛里闪烁着光芒。

 

“尼禄，我一直都在啊。”

\--FIN--

**Author's Note:**

> OK，我终于讲完了，我头都大了，我其实只想讲 恶魔的强大和人的脆弱的辩证关系，还有害怕失去会失去爱的能力，失去也是爱的一部分。
> 
> 其实V是一个代价，最后的尾声里，我们的半魔双子和解了，而尼禄我不忍心他孤单一人。
> 
> 其实V是真的离开了，但我还是想看他回来。
> 
> 就这样，写了好久，想了好多，发出来可能是因为暂时不想再纠结了，好不负责任的我（鞠躬+惭愧）


End file.
